Lucy The Dragon-Slayer
by LoxyTheBee
Summary: Many people described Lucy as weak in the dimension of Fairy Tail we see...but what about in others? What if in one of the dimensions Lucy was taken in by Acnologia, trained in the Dark Dragon Slayer magic? What if she was the glue that held all the members of Fairy Tail together? What if a good figure in the original universe...was a bad one here? *Rated T for swearing and themes*
1. DISCLAIMER! IMPORTANT!

**Ok, guys. Before you read this story, a little disclaimer. This story has been rewritten, starting on chapter 21. So, if you want to read the better version and just skip the first chapters, go to chapter 21. Hopefully, I'll see y'all! Also, there may be a few grammar and/or spelling errors here and there, because my computer is slow and won't upload my changes in 1-15 minutes like it's supposed to.**

 **Bye!**

 **FairyTailWeeaboo**


	2. New Arch: Mission Run Away! (OLD VERSION

**Hey Guys, new chap! Here we go, and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! Oh, also,** BlackBlood **mentioned me forgetting about Cobra. Oh, trust me, I haven't forgotten him… ;) Anyways, this chap is half Dragon Park, half not so… yeah. Enjoy!**

Lucy POV

I woke up, in Sting's arms. Wasn't I with Natsu?! I don't think Sting noticed I was awake! So, I said:

"Oh…. STING!"

He was REALLY RED.

"Oh~ Natsu save meee!"

He let out a growl," STUPID NATSU, ALWAYS STEALING EVERYTHING!"

"I want Sting and Natsuuuuu…"

"Sting is sweet…"

"Natsu is too…"

"I don't know who to chose.."

Sting yelled," ME!"

I "opened" my eyes. Sting looked at me, snapping into realitity.

"What'd you say Sting? Where's Natsu?"

"Don't worry about it all…" He purred," I'm all you need.."

That's when a giant CRASH came upon the building. None other than: Daddy. I want to handle things myself! I mean, I AM 8~! Not 5!

"STING! WE HAD A DEAL, AND YOU BROKE IT!"

Sting grabbed me, and ran. Then, Acnogolia swooped down, and grabbed me away from him. He tossed me on his back, and went away from the Dragon Park.

"NOOO! DADDY LET ME GO!

"No.

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"Sting doesn't deserve you."  
"I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!"  
I could feel Daddy almost stopping in mid-air, but then he just went faster towards home.

AT CAVE

It was night when we made it home. Daddy lay on the floor telling me to lay down with him. Little does he know, a special dragon was tailing them with two boys…

WHEN ACNOLIA WAS ASLEEP

I got out of Daddy and I's position, and ran over to Sonixphy. Sting and Natsu jumped off of Sonixphy's back.

"Lucy, Sting, Natsu. You guys need to go. And, split up. Because, we don't want Acnolia to find one of us, then all of us. Run!"

And, we did just that.


	3. Chapter 15 (OLD VERSION)

**Oh, LOOK! It's FairyTailWeeaboo, that one FT writer who can't keep promises and update! Anyways, I know it's hard to believe, but right now, this story, is Lucy the Dragon-Slayer number 15! *GASP* WHAT?! REALLY?! Yes. Really. *Puts on badass sunglasses***

 **?_?_?_?_?_? ?_?_?_?_?_? ?_?_?_?_?_? ?_?_?_?_?_? ?_?_?_?_?_? ?_?_?_?_?_?**

They split up: Natsu and Lucy, and Sting by himself. Lucy felt bad for him. She was sitting around the fire Natsu made, as he hunted. She stared into the flame, it burning with anticipation and hunger. That's when she heard leaves crunching on the ground, which must be Natsu, she thought. Her concentration and brain were too engulfed with studying the flame, she didn't look behind her. She then heard ,"Pretty one, 'aint she? Could sell her, or turn 'er into Boss." And then, she did something reckless. She pushed my fists into the flames, coating them when a bright flame, then her magic turning it dark and purplish. She then stood up, not allowing the two men, well, she assumed, to see her flames. She then closed up her fists, and turned around to them. But, this was different. She wasn't giving them a mean look. She wasn't sad. No. She was smirking a goofy smirk. One like Natsu would make. Her eyes squinted, an ear to ear, goofy smirk. Her hands, still engulfed with the dark flames, they were held up in a fighting position.

She said," Then what are you waiting for," followed with a giggle.

The two men looked at each other. One had almost-balding, brown hair, and dark blue eyes, with a full beard. The other had green eyes, and blonde hair cut into a military buzz cut. The first one looked about 40ish. The other looked about in his teens. He looked scared out of his mind, but not just because Lucy. "Yeah, what are we waiting for, _boy,"_ The balding one said. The blonde boy just stared at Lucy, and began to fight with her. He had Dragon-Slayer magic, too! It was Frost Dragon-Slayer magic! Lucy, even though a child, was even more than "up to par" with this teen. It seemed the balding one was observing. Lucy did a combo of kicks on the boy, her hands, still with flames, punching him in the face. The boy then made a comeback. He covered his face with frost, to serve as a shield. He then hit her with his weak kicks. He jumped up into the air to whisper in her ear," Kill him. Not me. I have to tell you things." She considered this. If she did this, Natsu would be back by then, and he would be weak if he decided to turn on them. She agreed, but didn't give him any signal, except her charging towards the balding man, the blonde pretending to be dead. She did many moves onto the man, he couldn't even get out the words to activate his magic. She obliterated him. He fell to the ground, his face bloodied. By then, Natsu had come back. She caught him up, then kicked the blonde awake.

"Huh?! What was that for? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Now, tell us. What's going on here."

"I have found a home for you. And- Bad news."

"What bad news?"

"Y-Your father."


	4. Chapter 16 (OLD VERSION)

**Guess whose back?! FINALLY, FairyTailWeeaboo kept her promise! Now, last time, I left off at a cliff hanger, you see. Now, let's begin, and not make you wait any longer!**

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

"I have found a home for you- and, bad news.."

"What bad news?"

"Y-Your father."

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock: Which one did he mean? Her cold, heartless father, or her cold, heartless father? (A/N: Talk about some daddy issues…) "Which one," came out as a mumble, but from dragon hearing, he picked it up.

"W-Well, both, I guess."

"Great…" she mumbled.

"First, your biological father. (A/N: This sounds like a crappy drama show with adopted children…) His business. He is involved with the Heria Company. He has promised that you, his daughter will marry the heir of the company, a young man. Only problem is- you're missing. He promised to find you. Then, your adoptive father…He is out on a quest for now. A quest to find- you. No matter how much he would deny it, he loves you. So, be on the lookout for all of them. An-"A strange, reddish-brownish haired man grabbed the Water Dragon Slayer by the hair, and said," And, who might _you_ people be? Isn't this creek OFF-LIMITS?"

"W-Well, we didn't see the sign."

"THERE ISN'T ONE! Do you know what this place is?"

"A creek…?"

"NO! Do you know who Acgonolia is?"

"Yes!"

"Then you must know YOU ARE IN HIS LANDS."

"Yes, I know! I'm trying to GO!"

"WHERE?!"

"ANYWHERE AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

Lucy started sniffing, almost breaking down in tears. Natsu didn't know what to do, because whenever he was sad, food was always there. The Water Dragon-Slayer didn't know what to do either. He was captured by those guys, and forced to do their dirty work with them. See, he was weak because his dad, the Water Dragon, Worgia, taught him peace and defense. Now, when someone was in real danger, he could probably fend off 700 lions. The strange man didn't know what to say, but this escaped him," Who's your dad?" Her tears started falling more rapidly, but answered," Jude Heartfillea, and, and…"

"And who?"

"ACGONOLIA!"

The man stood with complete shock, as the girl said," And that's Natsu," pointing to him," and his dad is Igneel. And, I don't know his name, we just met," pointing to the teen," but his dad is Worgia." The man stood in the middle of all of the Dragon-Slayers, their heads down," A-And, I'm Lucy."

Gildarts POV

I didn't know what to do. I was so soft, and all these kids forced to leave their parents, only to find new ones they must leave. But, I especially felt bad for the girl. To be the daughter of first, Jude Hearfillea, then only to run away to be the daughter of Acgonolia, the THING I was supposed to kill. Maybe the master wouldn't mind if I brought back 3 new members instead? Maybe give one of them a good father for once? I think he'll like it. Then, the girl said," A-And, I'm Lucy."

I'm Lucy.

I'm Lucy.

I don't know why, but I just fell in love with this girl.

"Well, I can finally give you a good father, and a good home."

"Really?! B-But my Dad's will t-tear down everything to find me!"

"Our walls are tearless," I said, with a small smile. The little girl, or er-Lucy, started crying more, but laughing of joy. I put her around my neck, and held my hand with Natsu's. I looked at the blonde.

"Haha, funny isn't it…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"Want to come with us?"

"Nah, I'll stay. I can take care of myself. Just-"

"Just what?"

"Take good care of 'em."

"If you ever need us, come to Fairy Tail."

He nodded, and we cared off, the sun setting again. Hey, I never told them my name!

"By the way, my name's Gildarts, but…"

"Just call me Dad, Lucy."


	5. Chapter 17 (OLD VERSION)

**WAHAHA~! IT'S HALLOWEEN! But, this story isn't going to be scary today ;'( …By the way, prepare for 5 thousand plot twists…..ANYWAYS, LETS GO!**

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

"Hah, funny isn't it," I asked.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'," _Dad._

"Want to come with us," he asked. I've been wanting to come with you for years, but when I finally don't, you come back.

"Nah, I'll stay. I can take care of myself. Just-"

"Just what?"

"Just take good care of 'em," I said. At least I can give _them_ a good life.

"If you ever need us, come to Fairy Tail."

I nodded, and they started walking into the sun, melting away, laughing. I felt a small tear flow down my cheek.

Gildarts. Gildarts never talked about his 1st wife. A few people knew about his second wife. But, his first wife, only 3 other people knew about. My mom's name was Angelica Clive. She was a Fairy Tail wizard. But, one day she resigned. Why? She was pregnant. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her baby. But, for money, Gildarts had to do jobs to get money for us. His magic wasn't that strong back then. He was in his mid 30's. He took a job that was too hard for him, and he "died." After my mother's grieving, she then re-joined Fairy Tail, and took jobs almost every day. On one of them, she died. I was all alone, and I thought, "I must leave Fairy Tail, or I will just be something that reminds them of bad." So, I left Fairy Tail. Later, I found a village. And, then I learned, apparently that Gildarts was still alive. For almost my whole life since then, I was searching for him. Then, on my quest, I met Worgia. He taught me everything I know today. I always told myself, if I found Gildarts, if he was a douche, I would kill 'em, and if he was nice, I was going to venture the world with him. Now, I resent my younger self. I just wish somebody knocked some sense into me. Just, the world doesn't work this way.

 **REALLY short chapter! Sorry! I am in the progress of writing another one though! XD**

 **But, why in all my stories everyone has daddy issues?!**


	6. Chapter 18 and AN! (OLD VERSION)

**Hey, Guys, so, I just wanted to say up here that I am editing the chapters again to fix any grammar or spelling issues. So, that's probably one of the reasons I'm going to sound more serious…Anyways, the main cause of these issues is rushing them to get them to you guys as fast as possible! So, I know, guess what even more of a delay on new chapters! Yayyyyyyyyyyy…Anyways, I'm fighting it off, but writers block is soon going to come my way! So, like always, I am going to check the reviews more. So, don't be afraid to add suggestions! By the way, the polls for couples are over now, and let me make this clear: THIS STORY IS A DRAGON HARMEN! That means all the dragon-slayers are going to love Lucy, but the polls was for what couple to focus on most when they were young. Also, someone said I forgot about Cobra. Oh, no I didn't~….SPOILER: Let's just say he may or may not later get involved with that Water Dragon Slayer, who you conveniently don't know the name of…Enough rambling, let's get to the story!**

I was running away, running away from the direction Natsu and Lucy went in. Of course Natsu got Lucy, and I'm stuck by myself **...(Now you know who this is XD)** NOT LIKE THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF! Such foolish thoughts! I was in the woods, but apparently these woods connected, because I heard Lucy. Wait- Was she moaning "Sting?!" MY NOSEBLEED IS COMING ON AGAIN! I walked silently towards the direction I heard the moaning, and peeked through the woods. Unfourtently, I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see…Why, JUST WHY GOD?! Then, I felt a cold hand envelope my shoulder. I almost shuddered. I was about to donkey-kick this person, but he caught my foot. I turned my head, and saw the Shadow-Slayer, Rogue.

"What do you want, aye," I asked him. He responded," You do know Acnologia has set out a bounty for you, Natsu, and especially Lucy? You know, I could just turn you in, right here. I do have the lacrima. " I gave another shudder. I did say I was going to have nightmares of Acnologia for the rest of my life, didn't I?! **( I told you to remember!)** Anyways, I successfully managed to turn around a pin Rogue on the ground. "And, you do know, I could just take you as a hostage," I replied. He said," Or, this whole time, I could've been recording you, even that little "Lucy" bit, which I'm assuming you thought out-loud, and send it to Acnologia. Or, you could give me what I want. Oh, by the way, that wasn't Lucy. That was a siren. Those disguise as your loved ones, yadayadahyadah, and they lure you into the water with someone special to you, and eat you." ANYTHING BUT SENDING THAT TO ACNOLOGIA! I WASN'T EVEN LISTENING PAST THAT! I said," W-What do you want," still trying to remain smug, but failing miserably. "I want a Dragon-Slayer traveler buddy. See, Wendy is too little, can't even talk, Natsu is well-the most dense of us all, Lucy is well- um…I will not say…And, Gajeel is…unapproachable. That only leaves you or Cobra, and nobody has been able to find Cobra for decades, with his immortality lacrima, **(Shut up, it's essential to the plot!)** so that means you." He didn't seem like the talky type, so I looked in amazement and confusion."O-Okay…I accept…" I muttered. He started walking away, and said," Then aren't you coming?"

"Have you located Erik yet," Boss hissed. I was not excepting the best when I delivered this message, but here it goes," N-No. We haven't. But, we have more lead on him. A lead to all the Dragon-Slayers. The lead _is_ a Dragon-Slayer. Her name is Lucy Hearfillea, biological father Jude Heartfillea, foster father Acnologia. She appears to be the strongest out of all of them, and if she has what it takes to be a leader, she will no doubtly rise to the top of power. All we need is her to lure in Cobra. He has never met her before, but can sense her." The Boss shivered a second, and replied," Decent news, but w-what h-have I t-told y-you a-about s-saying 'COBRA?!' THAT FOOLISH NAME MY SON GAVE HIMSELF! IS HE JUST TRYING TO SPITE ME?! GUARDS, TAKE THIS MAN INTO THE DUNGEONS!

"Wait...WAIT…NOO! NUHH," I exclaimed, being dragged off by the guards. One of the knights, was a girl. I immediately knew who she was when she said," Hold on, Dasukie, we'll get you out." She was Sasuka, often known as The Shadow Bender, or The Princess Of Shadows. She had long, dark hair that reached her waist, hidden in her helmet, and lifeless grey eyes. None the less, she was beautiful. Her voice was highly unmatched for her reputation. It sounded like a sweet little girl at the carnival, eating cotton candy. But, one thing I also knew about her was: She should not be in this guard position. Why is she helping me, and I haven't even talked to her, unless necessary? And, was this "Lucy" girl the reason for this whole mess? Behind Cobra? Behind the Dragons? Behind…Zeref?

I was walking with Natsu's hand in mine, and Lucy on my shoulders. I could tell both of them are very special. Natsu's magic energy was REALLY strong, but Lucy's…I could tell it was about 4x more powerful to be honest. We walked back in peace. I could tell Lucy was starting to get droopy eyed, and Natsu too. Let's set camp. But, something was digging it's claw into my head. Why did that boy seem so _familiar?_ W-Why did h-he look so much l-like HER…Like Angelica. It still hurt to mention that name. So, I yelled to the two kids," Let's set up camp now!"

 **So, did you guys like it? Was it good? Sorry I cut to so many people…Well, here ya go! And, if you didn't read the intro READ IT, PLS! Anyways, Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 19 (OLD VERSION)

**?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

 **OK! Here is another chapter, my faithful…..What should I call you guys?! If you want to be called something…..PUT THAT IN THE REVIEWS! So, here is the new chapter, and I'm sorry, I'll try to keep the plot twists to the minimum….XD**

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

 **I I** _ **Cobra's PoV I I**_

 _ **I (Did I surprise you…? XD) I**_

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

I was frustrated, at least. I didn't know what to do- And, that frustrated me. I heard thoughts outside, but they didn't sound like anythin' Boss was thinkin', or his servants. But, the reason I'm HERE, in this tower, is I WANT NO-ONE TO FIND ME. I didn't know what to do; Run away? Attack? TRY to make "peace?" First, I heard thoughts saying,' _I'm so sleepy…I wonder where we are….'_

Another thought was saying,' _Food…Food…Sleep…Sleep…Lucy….Sting….Food….Sleep…Lucy…'_ Another thought was thinking,' _W-Why d-did t-that kid, that kid, look s-so much l-like HER? A-Angelica…?! Well, we better set up camp. I wonder what this tower is…OH, FUCK THIS! I KNOW I MISS HER!'_

Then, a raspy voice, the same of the last thought, said a little broken," Alright, kiddes. Let's set up camp." ' _Kiddes,"_ I thought. I guess they are a family then. I crept outside of the old, abandoned tower, my feet slipping, barely making a sound. I wonder what anyone, especially a family, is doing here? I tip-toed out my makeshift exit, and snuck behind the tall grass, to see a man with reddish-brown hair, a worn look, sharp whispers, in a black cloak. He set down two children, whom I immediately recognized as Dragon-Slayers, like myself. One had pink, spiky, hair, a white, checkered scarf, and black-gold embroided clothes. Then, a cute little girl was next to him, leaning on him. She had porcelain skin, chocolate pools, golden blonde hair, and wore blue and black clothes. My eyes widened in realization; these were Igneel and Acnologia's children. I could sense REALLY, REALLY strong sense of power from the older man, a little bit more than normal from the boy, and almost the same amount of magic power as the man from the girl. The man kissed them goodnight on their foreheads, and carried them to their tent, sound asleep. I don't know why, but I was drawn to this group. Maybe a reason to actually get out of that rusty, abandoned, old tower.

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

 _ **Sting's PoV**_

 _ **(Here, back with our perv again…)**_

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

I was walking with "Rogue," and it was pretty silent the whole time. I asked him," Why are you so… _Silent_ all the time? And, where are we going?" Rogue shook his head, and then turned back to Sting, and stopped moving, making Sting stumble backwards. What surprised me even more was he had a SMIRK on his face…A SMIRK! I had a face of confusion and amusement on. He turned towards me, his eyes dancing of amusement.

"What?! What's so funny," I asked.

He chuckled a little, and said," It's sure, you've got the talking down, but not the listening."

I said," What'd mean?"

He muttered," Who cares if you disagree? You're not me, so who made you king of anything?"

I had a poker face of confusion on. WTF?! WAS. HE. SAYING?! He looked at my face and started rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach of laughter. WTF?! He finally stood up, his face back into its normal poker face, and looked at me, straight into the eyes. "Now that that's over," He said, patting his robe off of any dust," I am usually silent, because 1. Aren't shadows supposed to be silent and sneaky? Also, 2. Because of that. Also, we are going to the capital of Fiore; Crocus." I nodded a little, but then asked," Why?" He kept walking ahead, not even looking at me," To find more research." I then asked," For what?" Rogue face-palmed, the said," You ask to many questions! But, you don't know how to read or write? And, before you ask..AGAIN, I know that because I asked Wessielogica before, and before that, I could tell from your improper and indicated speech." I nodded, and found out what he was saying, finally; we were going to Crocus, to have me become educated. Oh, wow. He couldn't just have said that. OK. Besides, this is a good plan: I'll finally be able to win over Lucy instead of my one **(Note one…XD)** competitor, Natsu, since he BARELY knows any of that kind of stuff! I'll become the smartest EVER! Oh, I can just imagine….

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

In Sting's Fantasy

( Told ya.)

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

" _Oh, Sting-kun," Lucy said, jumping up in my arms. I just told her the best love poem EVER. How? Because it was written by ME. Natsu was sulking in the corner, while I smooth-talked Lucy._

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

 _ **Rogue's POV**_

 _ **(Eww..Gross, Sting.)**_

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**

I was walking like a normal person, until I heard Sting recite an entire love poem, which, to be honest, was pretty good. But, my patience busted when he jumped into my arms, and pointed and laughed at a tree in the distance. He then said," Oh, Lucy," underneath his breath," You don't know how long I've wanted this…" And, before I could push him out of my arms…He gave me…A…Big…Fat…Kiss…On…The…Lips. I dumped him out of my arms, him falling out of his fantasy, and I washed my mouth with my hands. Oh, how he would pay for this…

 **?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?**


	8. Groundbreaker

**Ok, guys. A lot of stuff has happened to me since I last uploaded- let's just say a lot of hospital trips. I'm fine now. And, when I got back from the hospital, I felt like I really needed to experience life more, and live my life. So, to be honest, I kind of forgot about this….So I've decided to make a decision- I'm going to rewrite this story. I will label the old chapters "OLDER VERSION," and will start to rewrite chapters under "NEWER VERSION." There will be more Gajeel, less slang and more professional terms, less of Sting's fantasies (:C) and will probably be written much better.**

 **Bye, y'all!**

 **From FairyTailWeeaboo**


	9. Intro (New Version)

**NEWER VERSION**

 **Introduction: AMAHL KWENTHIWE**

 _Lucy..!_

 _Lucy, wake up!_

 _Lucy!_

 _They need yo- Ahhhhhh!_

 _LUCY WAKE UP!_

A young, blonde girl pushed herself up from the cushions on her bed. Sweat visibly hung off her skin and clothes. She kept getting the same nightmare- and the farthest she's gotten into it before the voice cries out in agony is the first initial in their name- M. The young girl finally remembered- she were going to try to run away. She threw the covers off viciously, but silently. She rushed to her drawers and picked out the only non-dress clothes, which were not many, and shoved them in her big backpack. She tip-toed to the bathroom and picked out all the necessary toiletries.

She sprinted out of the bathroom and opened the window above her bed. Back when her father was reasonable, she had coaxed him into moving her bedroom to the first floor. She climbed out of the window, still in her PJ's but covered with a blue and black jacket. Her feet landed on the ticklish grass and ran into the misty moor at five in the morning. She was making good progress, about to reach the forest, until a big, grey stone decided to interrupt her. She tripped over it, and her body went tumbling down the hill.

She kept tumbling, but remained silent, except a few groans and moans here and there. Her head then met contact will another large stone. " _Aren't these stones just jackasses?"_ M spoke.

Those were the last words she heard…

Before she passed out. You really think I, M, would let Lucy die just like that? Oh, sweetie, I got a lifetime of pain and happiness depending on this _beauty…_ Oh, what's my real name? Sorry darling, can't tell. It's part of a deal- but I'll give you a hint. When you see my body, I'm not who you really think I am.

 **TIME SKIP-0- TIME SKIP**

Savage cobalt eyes sat delicately within the creature's hard, thorny skull, which gave the creature a rather intimidating looking appearance. Several small tendrils sat atop its head, just above its invisible ears. Several rows of horns ran down the sides of each of its jaw lines.

Its nose was connected to its skull with no interruptions which lead to pointed nostrils. There was a small horn on its chin. Too many large teeth poked out from the side of its mouth and showed a glimpse of the terror hiding inside.

A wide neck ran down from its head and into a short body. The top of his vessel was covered in curved scales and rows of small fan-like growths which ran down its spine.

Its bottom was covered with small scales and was colored much lighter than the rest of its body. Four huge limbs carried its body and allow the creature to stand intimidating and sturdy. Each limb had 5 digits, each of which ended in huge claws seemingly made of black stone. His posture appeared as a lion's- big, proud, but stout.

Graceful wings grew starting from just below its shoulders and ended all the way down at its pelvis. The wings were bat-like, the inner sides of the wing were full of minor holes and each bone structures ended in a curved, yet blunt tip.

His scales were black, decorated with cobalt, as his tan underbelly added contrast to his figure.

It's vicious eyes preyed onto the ground. He saw a small figure, but as he swooped down he realized it was a child.

 _You kill children all the time, why not this one?_

 **Because she looks like Angelica.**

 _Oh, you loved her? Tell that to Gildarts._

 **Shut up. I loved Angelica like a daughter- this one looks too much like her when I found her.**

 _Fine. Do what you want._

The hovering dragon swept down closer to the Earth to look at the girl. She had short, blonde hair pulled into pigtails with black bows. She had on a black and blue coat, a pink tank top on, and green PJ pants.

 ** _She must be cold- what am I thinking? Everyone else is getting apprentices- maybe I can make an exception and finally fit in?_**

The girl started to shiver in her sleep. He sighed as much a dragon could, and lifted her up with his wing, and tried as best as he could to put her on my back. He took off into the air, and started flying near his cave. He guesses she'll be staying here for awhile- at least until things were cleared up.


	10. Chapter One (NEW VERSION)

**Lol...Just don't even ask me where I've been...Now I'm here. With Chapter One of the New Version...**

Lucy was covered in sweat and grime. She was now twelve- living with Acnologia for four years. She punched the tree harder, her knuckles bleeding, hair covered in dirt. The animals had long vacated this dead tree. _Harder,_ said M. _Harder._ Alas, her fists punctured the black bark harder. Frustrated groans could be heard from her small body.

Behind her, she heard colossal shaking, which she could only assume was Acnologia. The tree was almost tipped over, but Acnologia heaved a heavy scoff.

"I did not take you in for nothing! To be a failure! I raised you _better_ than this, Lucy."

Lucy heaved fast," I-I know, daddy. I know...But did you see? It was almost all the way tipped over!"

Acnologia only sighed, and the shake of his footsteps faded away. Lucy frowned.

 **Acnologia's POV**

I walked away from Lucy, slightly dissapointed. It's called tough love. I thought I trained her better than this! She's supposed to be the prodigy of _Agnologia!_ Me! If I wished, I could step on her and she would be dead! But, alas, I do not wish that. Ever. Even if I am tough on her, she knows I will never let _anyone_ harm her. Especially M-

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Oy Fae arrived. He was the messenger of the dragon realm- a small, sprite-like dragon. I scoffed.

"Oy Fae. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"As I. It's not like the rest of the dragons fancy you much."

I yawned, trying to reveal my sharp fangs to him. He seemed to get the message, as he jumbled his words a bit.

"U-Uh, well, it seems like they accept you now."

"How so?"

"W-Well, all the Dragons seem to have human children now...Including you. They all wish to have a meeting and were thinking, well, maybe they could all bring their apprentices along."

"Uninterested."

"Why?"

"They excluded me before. I am a dragon. I may have down terrible things in my past, but I ever so told them I had changed. Yet they chose to ignore me. I wish to ignore them now."

At that moment, Lucy blankly wandered up to me, with her bleeding knuckles.

"Who's this," Lucy said more kindly than I'll ever be able to.

"My, child! I am Oy Fae the messenger!"

Lucy whispered to me," Daddy, do you like him?" I shook my massive head.

"I don't like you," Lucy said to Oy Fae out of the blue.

Oy Fae frowned," W-Well, are you sure? You only just met me!" Lucy squinted her eyes at him.

"Please consider the offer," Oy Fae said, upset, as he flew away.

As his small body spun like a dart through the air, I chuckled a bit and scruffled Lucy's hair with my claw.

 **TIME SKIP-0-TIME SKIP**

 **Third Person POV**

Acnologia had let Lucy stop training for the day. He plopped down with a loud drop. Lucy lay behind his tail, as he brung his tail and Lucy closer to him. He thought about the offer he denied earlier- maybe it would be good for Lucy. She could show the other children how much more powerful she was from them...But he could not watch her most of the time, as the dragons would need to discuss something.

Acnologia mentally battled with himself, and Lucy quietly slept next to him. The moon loomed mysteriously over the giant, stone cave. The sky was splattered with the anticipation of the next day, as it started to rain slightly. Acnologia groaned a bit, trying not to wake Lucy, but knowing the unescapable fate of mud. Acnologia decided to quiet himself, and fell asleep soon after.

 **TIME SKIP-0-TIME SKIP**

As always, Lucy was awake before Acnologia. She was punching a tree, and it was almost off it's stump.

"So..How long have you been at it?"

Lucy jumped a bit," Twenty minutes. I'm getting better, right?"

"Yes, you are. But this is only one challenge." Lucy groaned.

After a few minutes, Acnologia was finally fully awake. He crawled out of the cave and stood up. The orange light gleamed on the dead grass, overheating it. A few flies swerved throughout the air, resulting in him eating them all in one breath.

"Get ready to go, Lucy. We're going somewhere."

At that moment, the tree fell down, as well as Lucy's jaw.

"Where," Lucy said, excited.

"You're going to meet children like you."

At that moment, Lucy climbed up Acnologia's big scales, and plopped down on his back, and held on to him, ready for take off.


	11. Chapter Two (NEW VERSION)

**I'm going to TRY to upload roughly around every week but y'know...you're dealing with me so...**

 **NOTE: In this AU, Sting and Rogue are one year younger than Natsu.**

The air was crisp, the sun was high, leaving behind a blue canvas of sky. Lucy's blonde locks were in their usual pigtails, flying through the air. She molded her hands onto his scales, porcelain against coal. Several noises of excitement and joy had escaped her mouth, giggles ecstatically placed throughout. Acnologia sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, but couldn't help but chuckle about it. His large body rumbled with his chuckles, soaring gracefully and daringly through the air.

They had finally journeyed to the official meeting place of the dragons. The big, empty manor was just stylishly big enough for the humongous dragons. It's wildly overgrown garden around the house added a silent, secretive aura. The house was placed strategically on a flat region, strewn with unusual wildflowers. On the perimeter of the area, a forest was just beginning. For any potential apprentices, they also had added a glamorous sandbox.

Acnologia landed on the ground, with a large shake. The wild grass tickled his feet, now mushed beneath him. Lucy climbed down her father, eyes set on the sandbox. A cheery smile was plastered to her face as she ran over there. Acnologia chuckled some more, knowing he would miss her childhood years, even if she was weak currently. She was still stronger than the rest- and he planned to keep it that way. While Lucy made her way to the sandbox, Acnologia prepared for his dramatic, unexpected entrance. What, he could enjoy some comedy now and then!

 **Acnologia**

Acnologia walked to the mansion slowly. With his big head, he nudged the huge doors open. When the wooden boards revealed his face, all the dragons were shocked. He cackled inside his mind a little- he enjoyed attention. He stomped through the doors, sitting down with the rest of the dragons.

"A-Acnologia. You came." Oy Fae straightened his back.

"Yes, I have decided to overlook all of your shared rudeness and savageness just for my little Lucy." That was _mostly_ true. He also wanted to shove it in their face.

"Very well," Grandeeney stated," We only await Sonixphy."

"Wait. Sorry I came with no 'Dragon-Current-Events-Weekly', but since when does Sonixphy have an apprentice? Or Oy Fae, for that matter?"

"Neither do, we just decided we would call all the dragons instead," Igneel explained.

At that moment, a giant rumble was felt- only who they could assume was Sonixphy. Sonixphy was a more recent dragon, being born out of sacrifice. Born 200 years ago, she was easily the youngest of them all. One side of her body was nothing but bones and organs- but the other side shined with orange, fluorescent scales. A combination of day and night, Sonixphy was created. She was not as powerful as the rest of us because she lacked experience and she majored in two elements, as the rest of us, one. She would have to train nonstop to get _one_ of her elements as powerful as ours.

Speaking of the devil, she walked through the doors loud and proud. She examined the room first- her eyes landed on Acnologia. No one expected him here, especially not her he assume. Her eyes were clouded with confusion and a little bit of shock, but she sat down anyways.

"So, Acnologia...You came." He lifted his head.

"Yes, I have. Now, what is the meaning of this meeting, Igneel?" Igneel's eyes glazed in solemnity. He put his head down, with a grimace upon his face.

"The meeting, yes, the meeting...It is about-"

 **Lucy**

Acnologia had left her to do something 'grown-up,' so she figured she would venture over to the sandbox, where is seemed like all the other children were playing. Being alone with no other human companions was hard, but she could manage. She always could. With all her thoughts behind, she just ran towards the sandbox with a goofy smile on her face. When she made it, she plopped down onto the sandy ground. All the eyes darted to the new addition. Well, besides the little one.

In her company four boys were faced towards her, and a female toddler continued playing. They continued looking at her with some curiosity, since their fathers had said that nobody else would be there. She smiled wider, waving her small hand in the air towards them. They smiled awkward ones, as the small one continued sucking on her pacifier.

"Um...Hi! I'm Lucy- who're you? Not meaning to sound rude or anything..er..." She became uncomfortable with the eyes. One of the boys', with pink hair and black licorice for orbs, awkward smile turned genuine. He offered his palm to Lucy, his eyes closing from his wide grin. Lucy gladly took it, and he moved it vigorously. The rest of the boys seemed to warm up to her more.

Another hand was offered from a blonde boy with eyes like robin eggs. Of course, she shook it. The two hardier boys, both with coal hair and blood eyes, grunted in her direction or nodded.

"I'm Natsu. This is Poopyhead," he pointed to the blonde one," and Gajeel, Rouge, and that's Wendy back there!" A vein popped out of 'Poopyhead's' head.

"Hey! I'm Sting, ignore him." He gave her a wink and raised his thumb to point at himself. Wendy giggled in the background, her brown eyes closing as she tugged on her blue hair from the laughter.

"So," Gajeel spoke up," Dragon?" Lucy became a little nervous as her dad was quite...extravagant.

"You first," she nervously reassured. Doubt riddled their faces, but nonetheless, they continued.

"Weisslogia is mine! Skiadrum is Rogue's, Igneel _Natsu's,_ Metalicana is Gajeel's, and Grandeeny is Wendy's." He gritted his teeth at Natsu's name. Lucy wondered why.

"Well...Um," Lucy stuttered, scared of what they would think once they learned of her dragon. Deciding to man up, she spit it out," A-Acnologia."

Her feet shuffled back and forth as the rest of them stared, a bit wide eyed.

' _That was the aura I was sensing...'_ Natsu thought. A roar of disbelief was heard from the house.

' _Daddy...'_ Lucy thought.

 **Hoped you liked it! Feel free to leave reviews. I tried to incorporate all the characters more this time. Also, I know Laxus and Cobra aren't here. They have lacrima's, and not actual dragons so they're not here...yet :0**


	12. Chapter Three (NEW VERSION)

**IMPORTANT: Since this is a new version of the previous story, I'm giving you a second chance to vote for which couples you would like to see this story be focused on! It IS a harmen though, so there WILL be romance for all! To vote, go to my profile and on the top of it, it should list my polls- click on the poll and vote for the couple you want the most! Also, I really enjoy feedback~! When I looked at the reviews,** ** _Kyoumi Tsukitsune_** **commented about my grammar and spelling issues. As a result, I went back in my NEW VERSION and edited it! Also, Monday was my first day back at school, so that's why this is a week late... That's all I wished to say. Enjoy!**

Lucy heard the cry of disbelief from the house. She could instantly recognize it as Acnologia's. Her eyes went alert as the rest of the dragon slayers became curious. Lucy quickly stood up and started running to the house. Some may have seen it as rash, but this was the only person in her life right now- she had to relieve herself from her anxiousness. Should she have? No. But did she? _Yes._ The boys followed after her slowly, Rogue bouncing Wendy up and down on the way.

Once Lucy reached the house, she slowed down. She was in front of the gates that were at least 15 ft tall. Lucy tried to open one of the doors, surprised by its light weight for its big size. She peeked through the crack of the door, seeing all the dragons assembled around each other.

"What happened? Is she O.K?!" Acnologia frantically questioned. Lucy's face concentrated.

A red dragon shook his head. It seemed like Acnologia was going to come to tears.

"She has been found dead. Apparently, this happened awhile ago, but we have no real time frame. I'm sorry Acnologia."

Acnologia was full out crying now," I-I don't need your pity..."

The red dragon sighed," Is there anything we can do?"

"No. No. W-Was there anything else this meeting was called for?"

An odd-looking, part skeletal dragon interrupted," Yes...We have heard that your apprentice, Lucy, was it? She seems to accel compared to the rest of ours."

Acnologia, still teared up, nodded. "Yes, yes. I have trained her to no end. She must be the most powerful."

A white dragon hummed in dismay," Acnologia," she had a motherly tone," It's not about power, it's about balance."

At that moment, the conversation was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. Sting had broken a stick.

Acnologia's head seemed to turn all the way around as all the dragon slayers seemed to hear their conversation. He knew he heard a door creak open...Rage bubbled in his lower stomach, spouting like a volcano. She could not see _any_ weakness in him. That was his job as a mentor...That was his job as a d-dad.

"Lucy..." Acnologia grumbled deeply," Why are you here?"

"I-I u-um...I he-"Lucy was interrupted but Rogue.

"Lucy had heard the cry you had emitted and ran to your help, worried." Rogue was no doubt scared of him, but this was right...And he knew all the dragons would hold Acnologia back if necessary. Should he have? No. But did he? _Yes._ Acnologia growled loudly in response, anger boiling inside him...He couldn't let his little girl see him like this. He couldn't deal with this little _boy._ Acnologia's eyes hardened and narrowed down to slits as he turned his head to Rogue.

"And who...are _you?"_

"I, um. I am Rogue," he felt slightly intimidated by him, as he should," I am Skiadrum's child." Skiadrum's expression lightened a bit.

"I am hundreds of years old...As you, only about...8? 7?" He cackled. Rogue shifted uncomfortably, while Skiadrum thought this was an interesting test for Rogue.

Acnologia knew he should've stopped here. He should've just turned his back to him. He should've reconsidered his actions. _Should've._ Did he? No. But should he have? Yes. Acnologia rose like a great wave on his strong legs, snarling his teeth at Rogue. Rogue was brave, but he was whimpering softly. He heard of the great tales of destruction caused by Acnologia- he knew what he was capable of.

Acnologia was about to swipe at Rogue, but Lucy jumped in front of him- resulting in a nasty scratch on her stomach. A face of regret and shock fell across Acnologia's face. But he would not stop- he could not stop. How could he...How could he let Angelica die like that?! His original little girl. The sunshine in his whole wasteland of darkness- was now plugged up. He didn't even know who did it. He didn't know if a _nyone_ did it. The only thing he ever loved...Wiped away so fast. True, he l-loved Lucy...But she was new to his life. Compared to the sunlight that Angelica was to him, Lucy was a lamp. He knew this was an awful thing to admit, but it was true. But that did _not_ mean he didn't love Lucy- it's just his love for Angelica expanded more than just his world. Angelica was his existence, his heart, his mind. Sorrow and anger pulsed down on his worn heart, clutching down more and more until it finally snapped.

Acnologia's face filled with a new kind of rage- rancorous balefulness. Destructive, harmful, _evil_ anger. All calm thoughts wiped out, instincts ruling the cruel savannah of his mind.

He grumbled," Lucy. Get. Back. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you want to hurt Rogue! I will happily offer off myself for my friends!"

Rogue's eyes widened in shock... _She was his friend?! They just met!_ He did enjoy her presence, though...Even though they hadn't even really talked.

Acnologia's eyes also widened in shock, saying the same thoughts as Rogue," You just met! You don't even know him! I was the one who was there for you! Out of the way!" Acnologia furiously swiped towards Rogue, Rogue dodging before his claw reached him.

In the distant background, Skiadrum grumbled, unsure if this would get too serious. Grandeeney tried to walk forward to break up the fight, but Igneel stopped her. Grandeeney shot him a look of disbelief, but Igneel explained.

"This will destroy their bond," everyone's eyes widened, thinking it was his conclusion," If they are a weak family. It will only strengthen if they were meant to work together."

Everyone in the dragon circle growled at this statement.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were scared, to say the least. Wendy was playing with Sting's hair, as he held her on top of his shoulders. They seemed to be frozen in the moment. Rogue wanted to speak, but for the first time, his words ran out. He had nothing to say, though he wanted to say something. Just _something!_

"He is my friend! So are Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting! Don't you understand how I feel?! This is the first time _ever_ I have seen a child my age! Let alone people like me!"

Acnologia was shocked but attempted to swing at Rogue anyways. Lucy fell in front of it again, another deep, bleeding scratch against her stomach. Tears and sweat hung off of Lucy's pale skin, snot falling from her nose, dirt and scratches littered over her face. She bent down onto the ground, starting to cry.

 _All my parents hate me. They all hate me...My mom died because of **me!** My father hated me...Now my daddy hates me...Why?! What does God want from me?!_

She wiped her nose as Acnologia realized what he had done. So ashamed of his actions, he tried to bend his head down to Lucy. Lucy shoved him away. Acnologia knew he messed up _everything._

 **Unknown Place**

From these dusty floorboards to the blue, magic circle containing her body, she knew everything in this place. She had spent many of her years here, after all. Her chance was the newest, most interesting thing to happen to her in many, many years. She had a shot, a shot at escaping...even if she had to ruin a life. That's what she was good at, anyways. Focusing, she realized something was wrong. Her chance was...dying?...So soon? She sighed, deciding to add a very small fraction of her concealed magic to her chance's supply. It should amplify it enough. She started laughing manically- her plan was almost full proof...No, if she played her cards right, _was_ full proof.

 **Dragon Park**

Lucy was bent down onto the ground, the sobs now silent. Everyone stood still, surprised at the series of current events. They became more surprised, though- as Lucy started howling in insane laughter. Blue energy swirled and covered her body, her voice sounding like it was amplified in her throat. The laughter became more unstable and more like giggles the further it went on. Her eyes, previously like gingerbread, turned into marmalade with black, tall ovals which seemed to become her pupils. The blue energy faded to black at the tips, as it rose her up in the air. A truly...indescribable moment for these people and dragons.

All her movements seemed like she was being controlled like a marionette. Any word she spoke seemed controlled. This was _not_ Lucy. It was evil.

"I don't know you anymore...Daddy." Acnologia's eyes shook, his whole body shook. He knew that voice...It wasn't Lucy's. He couldn't remember...

Lucy gathered most of the energy to form around her arm, coiling around it. She flew forward in the sky, nudging the energy covered arm at full speed into Acnologia's jaw. Acnologia jerked back after the attack. It hurt, but not anything major. It felt like he hit his funny bone...But it hurt emotionally and mentally. It seemed like Lucy got ready to hit again, but the energy seemed to unwrap her, letting her fall onto the floor, as it invaded her body.

 _'Now I can control her whenever she becomes unconscious...'_ Twisted laughter filled Lucy's blank mind. Natsu ran forward, holding her in his arms.

Grandeeney ran forward as fast as she could, taking action swiftly. Natsu placed Lucy on Grandeeney's back, as Grandeeney burst through the huge door, nearly running over Gajeel and Sting. She placed Lucy on the grass.

"Oh, poor, poor girl."

She inspected her wounds, with shock written across her face. Lucy's skin started to sew itself back together before her eyes. The bruises quickly faded back to the skin's normal color. Grandeeney knew evil had invaded this poor girl's body- and she knew it wanted her alive.

Acnologia walked solemnly over to Grandeeney and Lucy.

"Oh, no! You need to leave- now!" Grandeeney shot Acnologia a disowning look.

"She is my child!"

" **Not if you beat her up, you're not!** "

Acnologia hardened too,"I didn't _mean_ _to_ hurt _her!"_

"A parent never, _ever_ harms their own _child_! No matter the circumstances! Honestly, you should've never been a parent! Both of your kids will end up dead if you co-"

A headbash hit Grandeeney. This was the last thing Acnologia needed to hear. Acnologia walked away.

"You have the worst dad..." Grandeeney mumbled to Lucy.

Gajeel wandered over to Grandeeney.

"Um..I-Is she gonna be OK?"

"Yes, surprisingly she's already better- just fatigued. But when did you start caring?"

Gajeel flushed a tiny bit on the cheeks, but Grandeeney had good eyesight," I just thought how she stood up like that to her dangerous father was cool!"

"But aren't you scared of her? When she rose up into the air?"

"Hey, I would go insane too if I had that dad!" Gajeel knew that wasn't just it, but didn't want to know anymore. He also walked away.

As he was on his way, Lucy's eyes shot open- amber circulating her pupil. Barely noticeable, but it had started.

 **Hoped ya liked! As you can see, I spent a lot of time trying to get this to convey everything I wanted it to! Bye, dolls!**


	13. Chapter 4 (NEW VERSION)

**Hey, guys! The current results for the polls are 3 FOR Natsu x Sting x Lucy (keeping it original, I see), 2 for Natsu x Rogue x Lucy, and 2 for no focus ship- I've also gotten a private request for Rogue x Gajeel x Lucy. If you want to vote, here's your last chance! By the time the next chapter is up, you won't get to vote anymore! Also, would lovee to see some feedback~! That's it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

So many secrets were to be kept this day. No one spoke of Lucy's hysterical breakdown. No one spoke of Acnologia's recklessness. Grandeeney never spoke of Lucy's unnatural healing power. After those events, they stayed one more night. This was a bad idea- if you put all the dragons in a room together you know fights would happen. Many appreciated each other, many hated each other, and many loved each other. All the dragons could agree on one thing, though- they all hated Acnologia. Rash, impulsive, and with all the power in his hand, he was a little brat. The only one that might have been able to win in a fight against him was Igneel, though, so they said and did nothing.

Lucy, exhausted, heaved herself upwards, off of the grass. Powerful was how she felt. She never stood up to anyone like that before. She always took orders like a good little soldier, doubting nothing. She remembered nothing after getting hit by her 'dad' the second time- but she knew she was alive. She felt aching in her body, but no scratches or bruises adorned her body. Wonder filled her mind.

Lucy walked over to where all the others were conversing. They turned their heads, smiles or smirks on their faces.

Sting screamed," Lucy!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug. A shocked look crossed her face.

"How'd you stand up to Acnologia like that?!" Natsu inquired. The proud look was coming back, but she tried to mask it with a humble expression.

"And that was so cool, how you were all up in the ai-," Gajeel elbowed Sting so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry- but I don't really remember what happened after Daddy hit me the second time..."

Shock crossed Natsu and Sting's faces as Rogue and Gajeel stared at them with intensity. Wendy hung on Rogue's leg.

"Oh...W-Well Acnologia snapped out of it and Grandeeney healed you," Gajeel covered up.

Lucy got a strange feeling from that sentence- it didn't feel real, but there was no reason not to believe it.

Sonixphy landed next to Lucy. The ground shook so much that Natsu fell onto the ground.

"Hello, Lucy. I would like to talk to you if you don't mind- privately."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Sonixphy laughed," No, child. Actually, you seem to be the star tonight." A joyous look crossed Lucy's face.

Lucy climbed on Sonixphy's back. "Wait!" Gajeel exclaimed. Lucy tilted her head.

"Are we Dragon apprentices, or whatever you call us, ever going to meet again?"

"I'm sure Fate will allow it." With that cryptic response, Sonixphy soared through the air into the forest nearby.

After a minute, Sonixphy landed accompanied by Lucy.

"Lucy," Sonixphy smiled warmly," I have an awful task I must ask you."

Lucy was sure she could handle anything! Lucy urged her to continue.

"I need you to...I need you to leave Acnologia."

Lucy's smile fell from her face. How could she ask this of her? She didn't even know her that well! She just knew her name from the boys!

"I know it is an awful thing to ask, but it's better for you. I even asked the other dragons and they said they could come with you."

"B-But," Lucy broke into tears,"H-He's the only one I have..." Miserable whimpers came from Lucy- because this fact was true.

Sonixphy nuzzled her, scared of hurting the poor child," Lucy...He hit you. A lot. He's unstable."

Lucy shook her head back and forth," No...N-no."

"Lucy...Lucy. We need you to go to Magnolia. Acnologia will never find you there."

"E-Exactly! He won't find me!"

"Lucy. Do you really want him to hurt you?"

"N-No...But he'll change! I know he will!"

"No, Lucy..." Sonixphy whispered," He won't. He's been like this for hundreds and hundreds of years.

Tears flew down Lucy's pale face. Her eyes were wide and shook.

"No...NO!" Lucy stumbled away from Sonixphy. She knew everything that Sonizphy was saying was true- and that's why it hurt.

Sonixphy gently gripped Lucy with her claws. Lucy threw a tantrum in her claws.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me! Let..." Her words gently faded into sobs.

"It's ok, it's ok."

Lucy fell asleep. It was now dusk. Sonixphy flew back to the boys and explained the situation.

"All your dragons believe it's time to venture into the real world- except Wendy. She will leave when she is your age. We will split you into groups tomorrow when we head out."

Shocked gasps and eyes fell upon Sonixphy. It seemed like Lucy had been crying- and why was she asleep?

Questions upon questions were bombarded against Sonixphy. Tears were shed and anger released itself inside themselves. But it was decided at the end of the day...They were to venture together tomorrow. They couldn't fight their dragons.

Sapphire eyes glowed in the dark at the situation. He would always find her- no matter where she ran to. Even if she was in a different dimension, he would find her.


End file.
